Kid Genius
by ImaginationsUnleashed
Summary: Pepper Potts is pregnant. Everything seems magical to Tony. "Finally, maybe, things will become normal. HAPPY." He thinks as he looks at his lady love who was making a baby within, his baby within her. But when its Tony, things are never normal. Find out what happens. Rating it T for safety.
1. Finding Out

**DISCLAIMER : NO INCIDENT IN THIS FIC IS RELATED TO ANY OTHER FIC OF MINE.**

 **IMPORTANT THINGS TO KNOW BEOFORE READING THIS FIC: Civil War didn't happen. Bruce Banner didn't leave. The avengers have been living in peace in the Avengers Tower. Tony knows Spidey and Ray and Peter has been in a relationship. I'm not going to write any romantic description of how they met 'cause I'm not in the mood and I don't think I'm going to be in the mood anytime soon. Pepperony maybe included in the beginning only.**

It was late evening when Pepper walked into Ray's room. Like always she found her engrossed in doing something on the virtual screens. "Ray." Pepper said gaining her attention. She looked to her standing on her door.

"Hey Pep! Wassup?" she asked as Pepper walked into her room.

"Nothing as such, just..umm..." she trailed.

Ray flinched. "You wanna talk about something?" she as raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah." She said in a nervous tone.

"What's wrong?" she sounded worried. Pepper wasn't normally a person who would feel nervous while talking, and that too in front of Ray!

"Nothing's wrong!" she quickly assured with a smile as Ray nodded. "Actually I think..." she paused again.

"Pepper you can tell me anything. Really!" she insisted.

Pepper sighed. "It's... actually..." she said. This time Ray noticed her blush. She raised an eyebrow. Pepper pulled out a pregnancy test kit.

At this Ray's eye went wide. "Whaaaaaat? Really?" she sounded shocked and then over-excited making Pepper nervous again. "Did you check? What did it say? Did you tell Tony?"

"No...No!" Pepper blushed. "I didn't check yet. I was just thinking that...maybe..."

She didn't have to complete that because Ray was already pulling her off the bed. "Then what are you waiting for? Go!"

"Wait!" Pepper stopped. "I...I am not sure if I..."

"Pepper," she sounded a bit serious. "That's why you're taking the test." She pushed her in the washroom. "Just do it!" she closed the door for her.

As Pepper sat inside opening the box she could hear Ray impatiently tapping her feet on the floor. Maybe she should have done the test before telling the teenager. After all, teenage hormones can make you go crazy! "Is it done?" she asked.

"Ray, this takes 15 minutes." This time Pepper rolled her eyes.

"You can at least pee faster." She sounded completely like a kid. She was more excited than Pepper herself!

After what felt like eternities of waiting for Ray Pepper walked out. "What does it say?"

Pepper gulped "Its...its positive."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Ray squealed before hugging Pepper in her death grip. "I'm so happy for you!" she added calming down a bit. But Pepper looked tensed. "What happened?" she said realising that.

"Wha..what do I tell him?"

"What?" Ray blinked back her astonishment. "Just go and tell him. He must be in his lab."

"Yeah, but what?"

Ray laughed. "Pepper, you're the business tycoon! The CEO of Stark Industries and you feel nervous to tell Tony that you're pregnant?"

"Don't laugh. You'll know how it feels when it's your turn."

"Me?" Ray laughed again, "I'm going to be very straight forward." She assured.

"We'll see." Pepper said trying to calm down her own nerves. She started taking deep breaths trying to make up her mind to tell Tony. "Alright, calm down..." Ray was about so say when she was cut short by Tony. "What are you girls doing?" he said as both Ray and Pepper turned towards him. "What are you girls doing, in front of the bathroom?" he repeated as he casually walked in wanting to know what the reason of the excitement was.

Pepper gave Ray a _'I-am-not-ready-yet'_ look making her roll her eyes but she listened. Of course if someone was supposed to tell Tony, it was Pepper. She couldn't take that away from her. "Nothing." She said quickly before he feels something was fishy.

Tony raised an eyebrow. Sure he heard Ray squealing. That was the reason he came upstairs to find out what was going out. "No, there is something going on!" he insisted crossing his arms on his chest.

Pepper looked a bit tensed and Ray knew she had to be the one to cover up for her. "Why do you have to be a part of every girl talk?"

Tony eyed his sister and then Pepper. He raised an eyebrow. Of course he wasn't letting it go so easily!

"Tony, seriously, it's just a little girl stuff you won't understand." Ray said as Pepper nodded in approval.

"I have my eyes on you both!" he said walking out of the room.

As he did Pepper let out a deep breath of relief. She really needed some time processing everything before she told Tony. "Phew! That was a close one." Pepper laughed. Ray laughed too. "Yeah, but I feel like he's gonna try to find out. You better tell him soon." Ray said.

"Yeah I will."

 **So there's chapter 1. Yes, these are the side effects of watching Infinity War. Actually this has been in my mind for a long time now. Today I just felt like writing it down.**

 **Please tell me if you like this chapter.**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	2. Dad-ish Excitement

Pepper had gone to her room and was currently lying down on the couch. She wondered how she would tell Tony. She wasn't even sure if Tony even wanted to be a father or not. In this 8 year relationship, Tony had never talked to her or expressed any wish of having children. _What if he didn't want a kid?_ Pepper felt her eyes fill up with tears. She had gone to Ray because she wanted to hear her opinion on this. But she stopped every time she wanted to bring up the topic. _She would think I'm crazy._

Ray had gone back to the garage and had been working on her virtual screens. Both the other scientists of the lab, Bruce and Tony weren't there. She wondered where they could be.

Tony was genuinely worried ever since he say both his girls having some secret talk. He knew from Pepper's face that she was very nervous about something. _'Girl Stuff?' Seriously?_ he thought. That was the best Ray could comeup with. He raised her up. He knew very well that she was lying! He couldn't help but spy. He had talked about it with Bruce. "Maybe it really is some girl stuff that they don't want to tell you." he had said. Tony had rolled his eyes. "Bruce, trust me, I can alwayy tell when they are hiding something." he had insisted. Now he had made Bruce a part of his spying tour in his sister's room.

"Are you sure that we should do this, Tony?" Bruce asked.

"Yes." he said. "Ray is a master of hiding stuff. Trust me, I won't be shocked if a huge snake or something pops out from somewhere!"

Bruce only smiled. He was already uncomfortable about the fact that he had walked into a girl's room without her permission.

Tony looked at every nook and corner of the room. Her wardrobe, drawers, under the bed and every other place he could think of while Bruce stood there awkwardly. Be found nothing. "I can't see anything!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe it's just your imagination, Tony." Bruce said. He was actually glad that Tony hadn't found out anything embarrassing.

Tony wasn't satisfied but he modded anyways. He was about to walk out when suddenly something struck him. "The bathroom!" he exclaimed. "They were standing near the bathroom when I saw them." he said walked towards it.

"Tony, I don't think its a good idea to walk in a girl's washroom." Bruce said. He prayed that Tony doesn't find anything.

"She's my sister, hulk-head!" Tony pointed out.

"Not mine..."

It was a few moments later when Bruce heard Tony exclaim, "What the fuck?!" Bruce walked in to find him holding a pregnancy test kit with toilet paper in his hand. His eyes went wide too. He didn't know what to say.

"What's going on?" Both Tony and Bruce jumped in shock. They turned around to find Steve standing behind on the washroom door. He was apparently passing by when he saw the two team mates in Ray's room ans walked in wanting to know what's going on.

"Jeez, cap, don't you freak us out like that!" Tony said gaining himself back from the shock.

"Sorry." he said before his eyes shifted to what Tony was holding. "What's that?"

"It's a pregnancy test kit." Tony said running his fingers through his hair. He looked worried and irritated. He hated the idea that his sister was having sex with some guy whom he didn't even know about!

"And it shows positive results." Bruce added.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "You think Ray is pregnant."

Tony looked away in frustration. _She isn't getting away with this!_ he mentally swore while Bruce just gave Steve an unsure smile. Both of them knew that Tony was very over-protective for Ray. In that case, they knew Ray was going to be in trouble.

"What are you guys doing in my washroom?" Ray asked. She had kusty walked in her room only to find the three men including her brother in her washroom. They jumped in response. Ray noticed the pregnancy test kit in her brother's hand and guessed quite easily what they were thinking. She rolled her eyes and then looked up to them with a sly smile. "Alright, I'm going to ask this ones. Who amongst you is pregnant?" she eyed them carefully noting each of their expression. "Steve?"

"I didn't do anything!" the super soldier exclaimed as the rest stared at him. "I...I mean, that's not possible."

"Stop it, Ray!" Tony said in a rather serious tone. "What is this?"

"That's a pregnancy test kit." she teased.

"WHY IS IT IN YOUR WASHROOM?" he demanded the answer. "Is this what you and Pepper had been talking about?"

"Yes." she said faking guilt. "This isn't how we wanted you to know about this but since you have already found out, I have to tell you..." she added. Tony impatiently stated at her as he threw the kit back in the bin from where he had picked it up. "Congratulate me folks!" she said with a wide smile. "I'm about to become an aunt!"

Tony had hardly heard her as he was making up his mind to explain her. "Ray, listen, you have to understand that..." he stopped mid sentence. "What?" he was shocked. For ones he thought that he had misheard her. Both Steve and Bruce stared at him. "I...I...what are you talking about?"

Ray's smile grew wider. She though ffeli bad for Pepper. She was supposed to be the one to break the news to him. "This is Pepper's test, shell head!" she said as his eyes went wide.

"Really?"

She nodded with a wide grin on her face. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed attacking her with his hug, picked her up and swung her around smiling gayly all the time. Then he put her down before rushing out of her room.

"I haven't seen him so happy eversince Ultron." Bruce said feeling equally happy for his friend.

"Hmm..." Ray said before turning to them with a complete change in tone. "And how dare you search my room?!"

* * *

 **Thank you everyone who started reading this fic. You mean a lot to me. I just wanted to let you know that I have this story properly planned and I think I'm going to give one or two updates every week. So please stick to me!**

 **GIVE ME S AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	3. I love you

**I just want to thank everyone who followed favourited and commented on this story. You guys make my day!**

 **Here's a super long chapter for you all.**

* * *

Tony was rushing to his and Pepper's room down the halls of Ray's floor to the elevator. As he stood in the elevator after pressing the button for his floor, he felt a sudden anxiety. _A baby! He was going to have a baby!_ He didn't know why exactly, but suddenly his memories from his childhood flashed in front of his eyes and his heart started beating faster than before. _A baby!_ He remembered his own father. Howard Stark hadn't exactly won the father of the year award! He was always busy, too busy to give him anytime. He hardly noticed him! And when he did, he only ended up making him realize how worthless he was. In short, he wasn't a father that any son would look up to!

 _What if I cut a similar figure to my baby?_ His thoughts seemed to wonder. _What if I don't end up being a good father?_ His anixety rose further. _Maybe I shouldn't have the baby. Maybe that's the best for us._ Of all the things, there was one that Tony dreaded, that he would end up like Howard.

Tony had sworn when he was twelve years old that he would never be a father. He remembered that moment clearly, like it had just happened a day ago. He was in his room, his father still screaming in a drunken rage at his mother over something Tony did, his anger and disappointment following Tony down the hallway of their New York penthouse apartment. He remembered sitting on the cold tile floor of his room, head rest against the heavy wooden door that was doing nothing to muffle his father's harsh words.

Tears of anger and embarrassment had welled in Tony's eyes and he had wiped them away furiously, refusing to waste anymore energy on that man that he was forced to acknowledge as his father. No matter what Tony did, it was never enough to please Howard Stark. He made his first circuit board at age 4, Howard wanted it by age 3. Tony skipped three grades, Howard wanted him to skip four. Tony, despite his young age, was offered a spot at MIT and if Howard had it his way, he would've been there a year ago. No matter how much Tony achieved, how many goals he surpassed, he always came up short in Howard's eyes. Being the constant source of Howard's disappointment, Tony often wonder if he would ever succeed in his father's eyes, if his dad would ever pat him on the back and say "I'm proud of you, son."

He wondered, some nights, when he'd lie awake bed , if his father had ever wanted children, if he ever had wanted _Tony._

The thought crossed his mid countless of times, until it latched onto his cerebral cortex and sat there, like the worst form of cancer that had no possible cure.

He never wanted his children to feel like _this._

 _Unwanted_

 _Worthless_

 _A complete and utter failure._

He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. _No!_ he thought. _I will not end up like him!_ He tried to console himself but failed badly.

"Sir, we've reached your floor." JARVIS's voice boomed breaking him out of his trance.

"Yes!" he exclaimed louder than he should have because of been shaken out of his trance. He gulped before walking out towards his room.

* * *

Pepper was in bed. She had been feeling sick and had to rush to the washroom often to throw up whatever was left in her stomach. No wonder, in this condition, bed sounded like heavenly peace

But that though wasn't the reason of her anxiety. It was the baby. She wasn't sure how Tony was going to react to the situation. Of course she knew that Tony loved her but through all these years she had never even heard Tony mention the want to have a child of his own. No matter how many times Ray assured her that it was going to be fine and there was nothing that she should be so worried about, she couldn't just make up her mind to go up to Tony and tell him that she was pregnant with HIS baby!

With all those thoughts in mind, Pepper felt bile rise up in her throat again. She quickly rushed to washroom to throw up again, third time in the past few hours. _God that sucked!_ she thought as she took some deep breathings. She sat down at the edge of the bathtub and sighed. What was she going to do? How in the world had she gotten pregnant? They never talked about children. Ever! Pepper didn't know what to expect. Years ago, when their relationship officially started, they only talked about being happy, making Stark Industries grow and live together. Even when they got engaged, did they talk about children? Hell, in all of the time she'd known Tony, he never expressed the wish about being a parent.

When Tony walked into the room he found Pepper sitting against the bathtub with her back towards her. She was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't even heard the door open and Tony walk in. "Pepper!" he exclaimed seeing her. His first instinct was to get worried. She looked weak and exhausted.

Her blue eyes snapped towards him as she looked up. "Tony?" she said, startled by his sudden appearance. "When did you come here?"

"I had been standing here for the past minute." he said looking amused. "Why are you sitting here? Did you throw up? Are you okay?" he asked as he kneeled near her. Of course he was worried!

"Oh, nothing...its...just...uh..." she stumbled with words as Tony stared at her. For ones he wanted to say it at ones, but a part of him wanted to see how she would tell him, how she would react. "It's just...just something I ate." she said making Tony frown. _Seriously? So she isn't telling me?_

"Come on! Lets help you back to the room." he said putting his hand around her waist as she got up.

"I'm okay Tony. Don't worry." she said, clearly realizing that he was worried.

"Of course you are!" he said as she sat on the bed. "Is there any reason I should be worried about?" he teased.

"NO!" she exclaimed. Tony raised both his eyebrows at her reaction. "I...I mean...can we talk, Tony?"

"What are we doing Pepper?" he asked picking up his legs on the bed, seating himself beside her in a more comfortable position.

"Hmm..." Pepper said before placing her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his torso trying to calm herself down. _I have to tell him._ She thought. Tony on the other hand smirked as he put his arm around her as he smelled her strawberry shampoo of her hair.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like babies?"

 _Here we go..._ Tony mentally exclaimed. "Depends on who's baby it is." Tony grinned. She didn't notice that. She had her eyes shut as she further dug her face into his chest. Pepper stayed silent thinking how she would tell him.

"Pepper?" Tony called this time as he hugged her against his body and placed a kiss in her hair. "Do you have something to tell me?"

She paled for a moment before giving the the worst forced smile ever, "Maybe." she said sounding nervous.

"Then go on with it." he said in a tone that assured her that she could tell him anything.

She took a deep breath before speaking up again. "Tony?"

"Hmm...?"

"Did she tell you?"

Tony grinned again. "Maybe." he used her words against her. He felt her grasp getting tighter around him.

"Tony?" she called again after sometime.

"Yes, Pepper?" he asked mimicking her tone.

"I'm pregnant." she almost whispered.

"I know, peppy." he said hugging her tighter too.

"This is good news, right?" she asked sounding nervous again.

"Of course!" Tony said. "Why wouldn't it be?" he asked.

"I wasn't sure how you would react to this." she said honestly.

"Is that the real reason you were sitting on the bathroom floor looking so worried and stressed and not because of something you ate?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I...I was just afraid that...maybe..you..you won't like the news." she stumbled with words as her vision blurred with tears.

"You're just so silly sometimes." he said breaking the hug and looking at her.

"I...I..just...we never talked about having kids, you see?" she explained, now sounding guilty for thinking nonsense about him.

"No, we never talked about children, but that doesn't mean I didn't think about it." he seemed to be taken aback but then he sofen again. "But why wouldn't I like the news? In the past, being a father was the furthest thing away from my mind, but it was mainly because I didn't had the right woman by my side," he explained. "Pep, we can have all the children that you want, as long as you're the Mom…and I'm the Dad, of course."

Pepper who was now deeply touched by whatever Tony had said smiled slightly. "I'm sorry for thinking all that." She really was!

" 's okay, Pep."

"Tony?" she called after sometime.

"Hmm?"

"I'm nervous." she said looking down on her stomach thinking about the small being within her.

Tony laughed softly. "God, Pepper, I'm nervous too!" he agreed. Afterall, it was their first time. "Maybe the baby's nervous too!" Tony joked. "Oh my god! Whom did I choose!" he faked mimicking a baby voice. Pepper slapped him on his arm. "Oou!"he exclaimed before pulling her into a hug. "I love you Tony." he heard her mumble.

"I love you too, Pep."

* * *

Ray was sitting on the sofa with her legs on the coffee table when Pepper came downstairs. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Good! Better than I expected." Pepper replied taking a seat beside her.

"See? Told you!" she exclaimed with a wide smile. She never understood what Pepper was so nervous about!

"Yeah," Pepper smiled. "Your brother can be really surprising at times." she agreed remembering what Tony had said. _Its mainly because I never had the right woman on my side._ "But you still shouldn't have told him." Pepper turned at the teenager.

Ray now looked up from her laptop to her. "Well, I didn't tell him. He searched my room and BATHROOM!" she said clearly irritated at her brother's antiques. She wondered when Tony would consider her old enough to have some privacy. Seriously! Searching the room was still considerable but bathroom?

This was Pepper's turn to be shock. "He did what?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, and he also dragged Steve and Bruce in it." she said looking back at her laptop again.

"God! That was bad." Pepper said.

Ray nodded in agreement.

A few moments later Tony walked up from the lab where he and Peter had been fidgeting with something. Peter had apparently gone back home and Tony had just wrapped up everything in the lab and walked up. Ray was invited too, but she rather chose to stick to her laptop working on the new prototype of the Valkyre suit.

He walked past them and seated himself on the recliner. "So packed up, kiddo?" he asked looking at Ray.

"Packed up?" she looked up again. "For what?"

"We're going back to California. Tony wants some time alone, you know."

Ray nodded. Of course, when you live in a house full of Avengers, there's hardly any chances that he would get to spend some time alone with Pepper. "I'm not going." Ray said sometime.

"What? Why?" Tony asked looking up to his sister.

"I don't want to." she said. "You both go, spend some time together."

"Ray, we really don't have any problem with you being around." Pepper said to which Tony nodded in approval.

Ray rolled her eyes. "When did I say you have?" she said as she got up from where she was sitting. "All I am saying is that I'll have absolutely no work over there than watching you both mingle. And moreover," she turned at both of them again, "seriously, you both should have your moment." she added before walking off to her room.

* * *

Ray had only walked into her room and thrown herself on her bed when she heard a slight tap on her glass window. She flinched before walking up to it and turning off the dark glasses so that she could see through it. She was almost startled by Spiderman sticking on it. "Peter!" she exclaimed before opening the window.

"Aaah! Ray! Why do you have to select a room so high in the tower?" he exclaimed as Ray helped him in.

"It helps in take off of the suit." she explained. ""What are you doing here?"

"I...ah..." Peter fumbled. "I bought you these." he said taking out a chocolate bar from his backpack.

"Chocolate?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, your favourite." he smiled in a way that made butterflies flutter in her stomach. _Fuck! Why does he make me feel like this?_ She stared at him. She knew the chocolate bar was just an excuse. He liked coming and spending time with her. They liked each other. None of them actually came up to say "I love you." Ray wanted Peter to say it and would often tease him for doing so. Peter on other hand was too shy and also scared to ask his mentor, Tony Stark's sister out! Thus it stayed unsaid but was also accepted by both of them.

"Why didn't you come to the lab today?" he asked as he watched Ray sit down on the bed and he followed her doing the same.

"I was just working on some updates on Valkyre suit. Figured out its better if I do it alone."

"Ooh" he said as he was sitting face to face with her in her room. Ones the thought that he was in Ray's bedroom without Tony Stark knowing it crossed his mind. But he shrugged it off! "I just like it when you're in the lab too."

Ray smirked at him. "So the little spidey boy was missing me, hunh?"

"NO!" Peter exclaimed making Ray frown. "I..mean...ah..yes," he fumbled, "but not entirely." he quickly added.

"Calm it Pete. Its not like I'm gonna bite you!" she said realizing that he was quite nervous while talking to her.

"Well, I don't have a good reputation with bites. The last time something bit me, it altered my DNA." he said making Ray giggle. "Actually," Peter sighed deply. "I just…it's…I can't…" he trailed

"You can't…what?" Ray asked, even though she pretty much knew what the issue was.

"Look, I've got nothing against you, personally." Peter rubbed his temples. "I'm just not entirely confident in my ability to…address…specific areas…" he explained.

"In other words, you're just shy." Ray pointed out crossing her legs. "I don't blame you. You aren't the first boy I encountered who is shy."

"I'm not shy!" he said bblushinga dark shade of red. "I'm just uncomfortable." he insisted.

"Shy!" Ray still insisted.

"Uncomfortable!" Peter said, louder.

"Dork!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Jerk." Peter frowned. He hated it when Ray teased him. And teasing had become one of the favourite pass times of the younger Stark whenever she was with him. Ray on the other hand was grinning and laughing on the ridiculous situation they were in. "Alright! I give up!" he exclaimed. Arguing with a Stark was never an easy task.

Ray laughed softly. "Any reason for your hesitance in speaking, shy boy?"

"Its complicated." he said now picking his legs up, relaxing a bit.

"Well then," Ray smiled at her crush, "UN-complicate it."

"It's just…you're one of my close friends Ray and you're...you're The Rayne Stark! I don't…I don't want to do anything that would endanger our friendship…" Peter blushed, staring at his lap.

Ray stared at him. _Really? Do I mean so much to him?_ she wondered. "Wow!" she laughed to hide the blush that might have shown up on her face for a fraction of a second. But she covered it. She was a master in it!

"What?" Peter asked not really understanding why would she say 'wow'.

"You're adorable Pete." she said smiling widely at him.

"What?!" Peter blushed frantically making butterflies flutter in Ray's stomach again. "I'm not!"

"Your actions says otherwise." she said staring at him. "You're cute Pete." she said in an honest tone.

"No, I'm not!" he blushed a darker shade of red.

Ray giggled looking at him. "You're an adorably cute little angel." she said, this time just to make him blush harder. She liked watching him blush like that. She succeeded.

I'm not the cute one here!" Peter cried exasperated. "You are!"

Ray froze at that. Did…he just…call you cute…? A full blush covered her face this time as the fact that, yes, he did in fact call her cute registered in her mind. Peter, who seemed to just realize it himself, was a color that would make tomatoes jealous.

"Did…did you mean that?" She asked still slightly blushing.

"No! I mean yes!" Peter responded, extremely nervous.

"So…you do…?" Ray furrowed her brows, gaining back herself.

"Ok, let me be frank with you here." Peter sighed, shoulders slumping. "You're one of the cutest girls I've ever met. It and its not me who says that. Its the Times magazine."

Ray rolled her eyes. He had managed to make a quick comeback. "So you don't think I'm cute?" Ray teased, faking a frown.

"That's not what I said!" Peter exclaimed.

"So you do think I am cute?"

"Yes!" Peter blushed again.

"Really?" Ray smiled widely.

"Yes. Really." Peter covered his face in embarrassment

"But I thought you liked Liz?" this time Ray's frown was real.

"But she left." he explained looking hurt. "It's true I did like her for a while, but…"

"….But…?" She gave him a curious look.

"…But, I found someone I like more…" Peter mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Ray.

The next thing Ray did was place a peck on his red cheek. A huge grin covered hed face as a giddy feeling spread throughout her body. He really was too cute! She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes looking happy.

Peter blushed frantically but this time made his move as he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug. Ray relaxed in his arms as she hugged him back.

"You're cute, Pete." she said again.

"So are you." Peter blushed.

They were in the hug for some time before Ray regained her teasing attitude. "By the way, Pete," she called. "You're touching me." she giggled.

Peter went scarlet when he registered that factor while Ray merely laughed at him, and clung more.

"You can touch me platonically like this, Peter." Ray grinned cheekily.

"You sure?" Peter wondered, tone miraculously calm.

"Positive." She rolled her eyes, pulling away a bit to face him.

"Oh...okay." he said. "Thanks." he added pulling her closer. As much as shy Peter was, he couldn't deny that the hug felt really great!.

The two remained hugging like how they had been since Ray initiated it for a while. It was nice, but Peter had soon had enough, as it seemed, and pulled her into his lap. The act was a bit surprising to Ray to be honest.

"Comfy?" Peter mumbled in her ears.

"Mmmm." Ray smiled, kissing his cheek.

Peter blushed a shade of red Ray hadn't thought was a possible shade her to blush. However, he managed to do it; making her giggle. "Am I making you nervous?" she asked playfully.

"No." Peter managed after his blush lessened. Quickly she placed another kiss on his cheek before rubbing her lips on his ears."Am I making you nervous, Pete?"

"Nope." he managed toreply, his face feeling warm. She smiled and pulled closer to him, lifting his head to look into his brown eyes. He bit his lip a bit and rested his forehead against yours. "Are you nervous?" She almost whispered.

"No…" he replied closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

She brushed her lips on his this time blushing. "Are you..." she didn't have to complete. Peter had locked his lips on her's. _God! It was happening!_ Ray mentally screamed. Peter had his eyes firmly shut but Ray had been staring at him for sometime before she closed her eyes too, kissing him back. They quickly found a pace they were comfortable and moved their lips in sync with it.

Ray gently ran her fingers in Peter's soft and fluffy hair kissing him back. Pater's hands soon found their place as well, one resting at the crook of Ray's neck and one rubbing her back near the waist lightly. It was different, but enticingly addicting and pleasurable.

Finally, the need for oxygen caused them to to break away from the kiss, blushes staining both of their cheeks. Peter looked shyly at her. "Ray?" he called in a soft whisper.

"Hmm?" she responded still resting her head against his and eyes shut.

"Am I making you nervous?" there was a sly smile on his face as he realised he was the one winning the teasing game this time.

"For for God's sake!" Ray was the one blushing frantically this time as she pulled him back into another hug.

"Ray, am I making you nervous?" he teased makings her blush again. This was a form of Peter she had never seen before. She sighed at his rambling and quietly kissed his lower lip, effectively shutting Peter up. He looked down at her for a moment before launching into full-scale make-out mode. Ray smiled into the kiss and returned the gesture at full force.

While Ray was too distracted, she failed to notice gravity shift. It was only when she felt her toes going numb that she realized they were upside down.

Hanging from the ceiling.

With Peter.

Making out.

She felt her baggy T-shirt hang off her, revealing her stomach bare, letting Peter rub his hands on her, giving her a slightly ticklish feeling.

She shivered at the sensation of his touch.

And she had absolutely no problem with it.

Therefore blatantly ignoring the numbness in her legs they continued with their face connecting.

Fate however seemed to have other plans.

"What the fuck?!" An _'oh-so-familiar'_ voice exclaimed.

The duo broke away to glare at the intruder…only to see the shocked expression on Tony's face. "Parker, what the FUCK?!" he repeated himself.

"Ah! Mr. Stark?" Peter, who was too shocked, embarrassed, scared at the appearance of Tony Stark, lost concentration, sending the two of them crashing onto the bed. Ray beneath Peter. The way they had come to rest was the interesting bit however. Peter was above Ray with his hands on either side of her head, and knees on either side of her thighs. It was…awkwardly embarrassing.

They quickly got up blushing a deep shade of red in embarrassment. "Tony, what the fuck!" Ray exclaimed.

"That's what I had been asking Ray, what the fuck?" he mimicked her tone.

"You should at least have knocked!"

"I never knock before getting in your room." he pointed out before crossing his arms on his chest. "Besides, that shouldn't be the topic of discussion at this moment." he quickly took over his over protective older brother mode. "What was that?"

"Shut up Tony" Ray said, not actually sounding embarrassed but angry because of his intrusion.

"What do you mean, 'shut up'? You're a kid!"

"Tony I'm sixteen!"

"Exactly!"

"Tony, you were fifteen when you had your first sex" making Tony widen his eyes. _How the fuck did she know that?_ "And besides we were just kissing."

"Upsidedown." he pointed out. "And I'm a guy it's fine if I had sex before 18. But you're a girl. You won't do anything without my permission." he told her as Peter stood there awkwardly between the siblings.

"What?!" Ray was shocked that he could actually have said something so stupid.

"Ray, when I say it, I mean it." he said in a stern voice, in a way Ray had never heard him talk before. "And Parker" he turned at Peter. "Out!"

* * *

 **Aaaah! I wanted to write this for so long! A Ray X Peter chappie. Finally here. Please tell me if you like it. Leave a comment.**

 **And yes, I'm going to turn things upside-down in the next chapter and jump to the main plot of the story. So stick around me! I'll be back soon.**

 **Don't forget to .**

 **And comment!**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	4. Happy? :,(

**IMPORTANT! READ!**

 **Quick confession. I am really nervous about this chapter because I tried to do something unexpected here. So please, after you read this chapter, give me a feed back.:)**

* * *

Tony took the topic of Ray being in a relationship with Peter comparatively lightly than Ray expected. She obviously knew how overprotective he was towards her. But thanks to Pepper, he didn't end up bursting on Peter. That didn't stop him from giving him that 'big brother' talk and specifying him the rules of dating his sister which of course included "No sex", "no touching too much", "only kisses, no smooch because he was experienced and knew that a smooch was exactly what initiated everything!". Not to mention the slight threatening of "if you ever hurt her, if I ever find her upset, I'm gonna pick on you."

"Even if it's not my fault?" he had asked nervously which only made Tony snap. "Shut up! The adult's speaking!" The poor kid had been so nervous! Pepper had later assured him that it was fine and Tony was just over-reacting, and also that the only reason why Tony didn't throw him out was because somewhere within he knew Peter was a good kid and that he knew Peter was good enough for his 'baby' sister.

Like decided, Tony and Pepper left next day as the others wished him good luck. The man was going to be a dad for God's sake! He needed all the good luck! Before getting into the car he had exchanged his hugs with his sister with whispering into her ears, "Don't get pregnant. Can't have two kids in the house at a time." which only earned him a slap on his arm. "Oou!" he faked pain before giving her one last hug.

They did spend quality time back at Malibu. Tony hadn't felt happier before. Everything seemed to be peaceful, and happy.

At least for sometime...

For sometime before that happened.

The world seemed to come crushing down on Tony.

That's when the car crash happened.

It was a rainy night when the breaks of the car Tony and Pepper were I failed and the fell off the cliff, the car, half destroyed, with them still in it, hanging a few feet above the Pacific Ocean. It took the police two hours to search for them and another hour to get them out of there.

Pepper was critical.

The doctor said she would _die_. But not before giving birth to that baby girl she had been bearing in her womb.

Tony always wondered how and why he survived that crash with just a few scratches and a broken arm while Pepper had to go through that fatal injury where the fucking pieces of glass went right through her. She was in pain. But she was happy that her baby would live.

Tony hadn't even seen his daughter after Pepper's death. He spent hours beside her before the doctors insisted that they had to take her and Rhodey and and Ray had to drag him away, literally tear him off her from where he had been digging his face in her ones warm collarbone, shivering and shaking, sobbing, chanting just one thing. "...I can't do this without out. Come back to me..."

He then spent a week drinking, mourning over his loss, sometimes angrily mumbling something and occasionally crying. Ray would sometimes go to him to calm him down and he would just hug her or dig his face in her lap crying, sometimes mistaking her to be Pepper before passing out and next morning he would remember absolutely nothing about it.

A week later when Ray found him comparatively sober when she bought his daughter to him. His eyes were red, he looked dirty, he hadn't shaved for days. He looked miserable. He stared at Ray before Ray gently place a 1 week old baby, his daughter in his arms. He felt his eyes tear up again. "God!" he had exclaimed as he watched her sleep in his arms. That was the first thing Ray had heard from him after Pepper's death except his crying.

Tony lightly rubbed his finger on his daughter's soft and delicate cheek before looking up at Ray. "Did you name her?"

Ray softly smiled, brushing her hand through his greasy hair. "Hazel"

"Hazel" Tony repeated looking lost. "Hazel Virginia Stark. Pepper would have liked it."

"Yes" Ray smiled. "She would also want you to spend time with her."

TWO YEARS LATER

Tony was finally getting used to life again. Of course he missed Pepper but life had to go on. And he had a responsibility, a daughter to take care of. Somehow, her smiles, her giggles and even her cries seemed to make things easy for him.

But when you're Tony Stark, you really can't except things to go your way, can you?

Hazel was a born with a strong DNA type. The type that could undergo genetic enhancements quite easily. She was so called 'the modern human', the one on top of Darwin's survival chain. And unlike Ray, she was born naturally with it. Hydra was after her. They had been attacked too many times before and it seemed to Tony that keeping her there wish him was dangerous.

It was late at night, maybe 2:30 when they were attacked, AGAIN! And this time, the enemy looked quite advanced and combat ready. Tony knew he and Ray won't be able to take them down by themselves. Of course they sent a message to the Avengers base but it would take time for them to reach, and time is something they were running short of. That's when he felt that he had to take decision. "Ray!" he called as they stood in the basement of their California home.

"What?" she asked as she pressed the buttons to close the door of the iron doors of the basement making sure no one could enter easily.

"We can't take them down alone. Their weapons are powerful and they are too many." he said looking very worried.

"I know. We gotta get out of here." She was already making an escape plan and thinking about places they could use as hideouts.

"No!" Tony said making Ray flinch. Of course they had to escape! What other choice did they have? "Not we, you both have to get out of here."

"I'm...I'm confused...what?" _What the fuck is he talking about?_

"You take Hazel and get out of here and I cause a distraction for you both." he said. Ray felt that Tony was completely out of his mind. Why would she leave him alone there when there were enough chances for him to get killed? "I'm not leaving without you." she made it quite clear!

"Ray, please, I can't risk anyone of you. And...and it won't just hurt me, but it's also very dangerous." He still insisted. He was right, if Hydra gets a hand on their blood, the world would be at chaos, nothing would stop them!

"Tone, listen..." Ray took a deep breath. "all three of us leave this place and get a secret hideout. That's the plan!"

"We can't Ray!" Tony snapped. _Why the hell does she have to be so stubborn?_ "Stop trying to ignore the reality! Why won't you just listen to me for ones!"

"Tony, ho..ow can I leave you alone here when I know what these people are capable of?!" the seventeen year old almost fumbled. Even the thought of what they could do to him frightened her!

Tony on his part knew Ray would never leave him alone in such a situation. He knew she cared about him. But at this time, it was the most logical thing to do! "Ray please," he sighed, "you're doing me a favour." He said. "I don't want Haze to grow up in this mess. Please. Save my daughter. Please."

Ray was taken aback. _WHAT WAS HE TALKING ABOUT?!_ She mentally screamed though she exactly knew what he was asking for. She was conflicted. Tony really was asking something to her for his daughter's sake. But leaving him here was probably letting him commit suicide!

"Please kiddo."

Ray rubbed her palm on her face and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "What if you die?" she was scared.

"I won't. I promise!" came a quick reply. _Tony really doesn't think before promising stuff, does he?_ He grabbed her hand in an assuring gesture.

"I'm...I'm seventeen. I don't know if I can take care of her...alone..." Tony rolled his eye. He knew he was just trying to find an excuse.

"That' exactly how old I was when I took over your responsibility." Tony said now cupping her face with one of his palms while holding the two year old Hazel with his other hand.

There was a sudden bang at the door. "Sir, the doors won't be able to hold them for long." FRIDAY said.

Tony quickly placed a kiss on Hazel's cheek and gently placing her on Ray's arms, then pecked Ray before pulling both of them into a hug.

Ray closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself down as Tony lightly rubbed his hand on her back. He knew he was asking for too much. He wouldn't have done it if he had any other choice. "Do I really have to do this?" she asked looking at him with teary eyes.

Tony didn't reply. He warmly looked at her with a smile before saying, "Thank You."

* * *

 **I can't believe I actually did this! God, please let me know your thoughts.**

 **AND, I had started writing plot and character analysis of Infinity War. I recently added another update. Please give it a read and share your views in the comments!**

 **Link : Infinity War Rants**

 **Bye till the next update!**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	5. Hazel Virginia Stark

7 YEARS LATER

"Hazel!" Ray called as she heard the eight year old rush down the staircase into the dining space.

"I'm ready Anne!" she cheerfully exclaimed. **(A/N : Anne means mom in Turkish)**

Hazel and Ray had been living, undercover, in the suburban foothills of the Alps, as Emily and Hazel Watson, mother and daughter. It was a great hideout because there was hardly any press or paparazzi in that area. And Ray's disguise was so perfect that hardly anyone who would have known the avenger (assumed dead in the attack at Stark Mansion) would recognize her. Her new light brown curled hair cut shorter than before, nerdy glasses that hid half of her face gave her a complete different look.

"What do we have for breakfast?" Hazel asked her aunt whom she believed was her mother as she seated herself beside Molly, their neighbor and Ray's guide to raise a kid.

"Pancakes." Ray replied from the kitchen and then soon walked out with plates and pancakes on a tray.

"So, are you ready for your first day at high school, Miss BigBrain?" Molly asked in her regular friendly tone. Just like her father and her aunt, Hazel was a born genius. It was in the dominant part of their chromosome that was hard to hide.

"I'm born ready!" Hazel replied sounding quite older than she actually is. "Right Anne?" she turned towards Ray.

"Hmm..." Ray absent-mindedly replied. She was lost in some thought.

"Anne!" Hazel called, snapping her out of her trance.

"What?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing kiddo. I'm just a bit worried." she replied quite honestly.

"For what?" Hazel was quite shocked. She has always known her 'mum' to be a very confident person. It was rare for her to admit that she was worried about something.

"This is high school honey. All these kids are going to be considerably older than you. I just don't feel like letting you go there alone."

"As if I ever had any friends when I studied with ones of my age!" Hazel rolled he eyes almost reminding Ray of herself in her childhood. "Kids my age are stupid and dull. I prefer ones older than me."

Ray sighed before looking at Molly. Being a genius herself, Ray was aware of the fact that older kids didn't like the fact that kids younger were smarter than them. And such kids never left a chance to bother these younger kids. She herself was victim of such bullies. But sh Hazel's case was different from hers. Ray was the sister of Tony Stark. Though a lot of kids verbally did bully her in school, no one had the courage to touch her. Tony wouldn't ever let that happen. But Hazel wasn't a Stark to the world. She was Hazel was a Watson, the daughter of a single mother Emily Watson. That made it easier for the older kids to bully her. She didn't know how to stop them.

Molly gave Ray an unsure smile before turning to Hazel. "Your mom has all reasons to be worried." she told her.

"I know." she said and turned towards Ray. "Don't worry Anne. If anyone bothers me, I'm going to kick their asses!"

"Language!' Ray exclaimed. That wasn't the kind of language she wanted the kid to use!

The school bus honked outside. "That's your ride." Ray said quickly getting up and handing Hazel her tiffin box and placing a quick peck on her cheek before they walked out. As Hazel got up on the bus she quickly turned towards Ray with a slightly nervous expression. "You got any pro tip for me?" she asked.

Ray only gave her a confused smile. "Try to act like a kid."

She watched as the bus closed the door and drove away towards the school. She walked back towards her house to her garage that had a banner on it which said 'Can fix anything'. She wondered if she would ever be able to give Hazel the like which she was born to live in.

* * *

 **I know this is short. But I really think I could add anything else to this chapter. The next chapters are going to be longer.**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	6. Molly

**The idea of Tony Stark having a daughter is so fun to write!**

* * *

"Emily!" Molly called from her house door as she noticed Ray sitting in her garage fixing a car's compressor. "You had been working for really long now. Come take a break. Have some tea with me." she offered.

"Nah Molly, I gotta complete this. And I hate keeping my work pending." Ray said not looking up from her work. Old habbits never go after all!

"Come on Emily! Just for sometime you need a break!" she said pulling her by her arm. Ray sighed.

Molly was a mom! She seemed to have grown too close to Ray after she moved in the place. And Ray had to acknowledge, she had been a huge support when it came to raising up Hazel. Her first instinct was though not to trust Molly. _What if she was a danger? What if she was a hydra agent? Why would anyone come and help if they didn't have any reason to?_

 _FLASHBACK_

It had only been a week Ray had moved into the house she and Hazel presently stays in and Molly had sensed that something was wrong with her. Expect the fact that she was a very young mother, Molly thought that there was something that kept Ray worried.

There was of course a reason.

Tony.

Ray hadn't known how Tony was after she left him back at their home. And she had been sick worried. _What if something bad happened? What if he couldn't make out of there?_ These thoughts would keep her awake nights after nights before it was flashed on a local news channel a week later.

 _'Tony Stark in coma after a fatal attack in their Malibu house. Rayne Stark and daughter Hazel Stark assumed dead.'_

 _'Coma'_ The word seemed to echo in her ears. She was supposed to be there! He needed her!

She had spent hours crying while lying down on the sofa while Hazel slept on the cot before she heard the door bell ring and she steadied herself to see who it was.

"Hello, I'm Molly and I'm your neighbor. Since we haven't met, I thought I should just come over." she smiled sweetly.

"Hi" Ray had only managed to say. That might have sounded rude but she really wasn't in the mood to talk to someone at that moment but what other choice did she have?

"Can I come in?" Molly asked maintaining the same smile on her face. Ray stared at her, confused if she should trust hed or not. "Is there a problem?" Molly asked.

"No of course not!" Ray had said letting her in and Molly had spent quite a lot of time with Ray and Hazel. Turned out that Ray reminded her of her daughter who lives in New York and rarely visits her. So she had taken it upon her to help the single mother raise up the kid and be Hazel's grandma.

Ray wasn't sure if she should trust her but with time she was only thankful that she had Molly around to not only to help her raise her niece but to also give her some company.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Emily?" Molly called taking a sip from her tea.

"Hmm?" Ray responded looking up.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She had been asking her this question many times ever since she told her the tale of how Emily Watsom came up to be the mother of Hazel Watson and ended up in that little town.

 _Am I okay?_ she wondered herself. Rayne. Emily Stark, genius, Valkyre, super hero, she was supposed to be fine. No matter what. "I always am!" she said looking steady like she always did as Molly wondered how the young teen managed to maintain her calm. She sighed before speaking up. "Emily, I think you should do something now." Molly said.

"Do? Like what?" Ray asked confused what she was talking about.

"Do something for you life..." she replied.

"I have a garage. I fix things." Ray pointed out. _Why would she say that?_

"No that's not what I'm talking about!" Molly said sounding quite irritated.

"Then what?"

"Emily..." she trailed, "...what I'm saying is that you're young, and cute, and single..."

"Sooo...?" Ray asked though se knew where she was headed to.

"So, I think you should get a guy." she finished making Ray laugh cynically. _Not when I have someone who's waiting back at home, probably._ she mentally said before looking back at Molly "Molly, seriously?"

"Alright , I know what you're thinking, maybe its not the right time, maybe you might not end up with a good guy like you did last time, maybe Hazel won't like it, but trust me its going to be fine!"

"What?! Nooo! I'm not thinking anything like that!" she exclaimed. _God! Where does she get such ideas from?!_

 _"_ Its okay to think stuff like that! Its normal!"

"Molly, I'm not..." she was about to say but Molly cut her short. "Actually, I got the last part covered up for you!"

"What? What last part?"

"I asked Hazel if she wants to have a new dad or not, I mean if she would mind if you decided to date a few guys and then maybe marry. She loved the idea!" she looked contended with whatever she had said while Ray just stared at her in awe. "What?!" she exclaimed after sometime. "You said her that?"

"Yes!"

"Oh God Molly. But why?! She's going to have me on the edge now if I don't..."

"But, why wont you?" Molly looked as if she was taken aback.

"Because I don't want to!" Ray sighed rolling her eyes. _Why the hell did she have to do something like that?_

"Alright, baby, listen, I know you aren't over your previous relationship and that probably you're scared, and maybe depressed too, but..."

"What?! Molly no!" Ray exclaimed face-palming herself in frustration. "I'm...I'm not scared or... or depressed because of my previous relationship, but I'm sure going to be depressed if you don't stop this!" she exclaimed before getting up and walking out, mumbling something to herself while Molly sighed as she watched her walk out of her house.

* * *

 **Its 4 o'clock in the morning and I haven't gone to bed yet! This is the longest I've stayed awake for writing stuff. Idk, I long I'm going to do this. But I'm just not sleepy right now! Oh and I'm also downloading Infinity War at this moment! Guess who's not getting out of her room till the next week? Me! Yeah, I probably watch it as many time as to it takes to learn every dialogue, in sequence. I do that a lot.**

 **Anyways, gotta go. I'm going to update really soon so stay tuned!**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	7. Back at HOME

**_NOT RELATED BUT PLEASE READ THIS_**

 ** _Hi guys. I'm ImaginationsUnleashed, your author and like most of you all here I persue writing as a hobby. But there are a lot of other things I do, one of which is online counselling. Well, I am more like an online friend that one can talk to if you think that they don't have anyone to share their thoughts with, and you can do that without any fear of being judged. I can give you suggestions regarding a situation and I will also listen to anything you feel the need to share. All you have to do is send me a message and I'll be there to listen every time(except of course when I'm studying). The best thing about me is that I'm close to your age and maybe that's why I can understand you more than any professional and unlike a professional I would like to give you a mental support rather than analysing your mental health._**

 ** _I used to do this on Instagram but somehow my accout got blocked and I haven't been able to check my DMs for a month now. So I thought I should start it here. My only intention is to help._**

 ** _Anyways, message me if you want to talk and even if you don't, help me reach out to others whom you think might need someone to talk to or maybe share my account to that I can reach out to more people. Your small effort may help someone out of depression or maybe in some cases even save their life! So this is my earnest request, don't ignore this._** ****

 ** _Thanks_**

* * *

Tony sat on his office. Managing the Industries and the Avengers was a big deal, specially when he had to do it alone. It was tiring. And Hydra was on its full schale in attack on top of that. They had taken down several big and small Hydra camps in the past five years, yet they only seem to increase in number. Also, with Ray and Hazel not at home, Tony felt terribly alone and so he prefered keeping himself busy with work, side effect of which were over working, weakness, headaches, fatigues sometime falling asleep on his desk sometimes even in the Industries instead of his garage. It had become a normal routine for Tony. The girls being away somehow seem to motivate Tony to work more so that he could bring them back sooner.

He noticed Peter walk into his office. "I bought the file you asked for Mr. Stark" he said. The kid was now 21 yet he sounded so soft like a 17 year old and Tony loved it.

"Thanks Pete" he said taking the file from him resuming his work.

Peter had been working as an intern in the Stark Industries. He needed a part time job while at school. He didn't agree at first but with Tony's persuasion he finally agreed.

"I had been having a very tight schedule and its getting tough for me to handle the avengers and the whole of the industries." he said still looking at his Stark Pad.

"I help you as far as I can Mr. Stark" Peter said and Tony agreed. Of course he did!

"Yeah, but you can help me more if you want." Tony said now keeping his Stark pad and looking right at him.

Peter had also stopped whatever work he had been doing to stare at Tony. "How?"

"Manage the research wing, kid. You're smart. I'm convinced you can do it." he said making Peter frown. "Mr. Stark not that again!" he exclaimed. This was perhaps the 193728th time when Tony had asked Peter to do that and the answer had been 'no' every single time.

"But why?" Tony demanded. "You're smart and probably Harvard would accept you next year. You're my best choice."

"Harvard didn't accept me yet." Peter pointed out. "And moreover, I'm still studying Mr. Stark."

"The work is probably lesser that what you already do." Tony said in a quite obvious tone. " And also, Ray used to do it while she was at MIT. Why ca-"

Tony was cut short by Peter snapping. "That's exactly why I don't wanna do it!" He backed off. He never talked to Tony like that before and he was a bit scared that maybe it got him Tony angry. But it didn't. Tony sighed turning back his attention to his Stark Pad trying not ti think about the day when he woke up from the coma and he had Peter waiting on his side.

FLASHBACK

"Tony, don't drag Peter in this mess." Ray had asked him. He had protested. Peter had all the right to know that Ray was alive and safe, but Ray still insisted. She had a point though. Peter was a kid and he had a family (May) back at home. If he knew that Ray was alive he would have forced Tony that he would want to join the Hydra hunting games. And that was dangerous for both him and May. It was the best in his interest!

But when he woke up and found eagerly waiting for him to talk to him Tony felt bad. It almost made him want to change his mind. _But I promised her..._ He though was too weak to talk. And he was kind of thankful for that. But he had to face Peter anyways.

"Mr. Stark, they found no trace of Ray of Hazel when they got you!" Peter had exclaimed when Tony had got better.

"Hmm..." Tony had only responded.

"They declared them dead" Peter said.

"I know"

"But there weren't any trace of their bodies."

"The mansion collapsed into the ocean Peter." Tony exclaimed.

"But there could be chances that they might have escaped!" he still insisted.

"No Peter"

"What?! No Mr. Stark, aren't you going to look for them?"

"No"

Tony's replies were so blank and short that it almost got Peter frustrated and his voice grew louder and louder.

"But-"

"I said 'no' Peter"

"But you can't give up on them!"

"Peter, I was there. I saw what happened. Trust me." Tony wanted to calm him down but he had no idea how.

"But... Mr. Stark" he fumbled.

"Peter stop this now."

Now Peter was louder. "BUT THEY ARE YOUR ONLY FAMILY. HOW CAN YOU..."

"THEY ARE DEAD PETER!" Peter was cut short by Tony snapping at him.

END OF FLASHBACK

Tony had watched as his face had dropped. His expecting eyes staring at him but when he found no assurance, no comforting gesture from Tony he broke down and slowing tears had flown down his eyes and he had to turn away just in an attempt to hide them.

That scene had broken Tony's heart. The kid hadn't deserved it! Heck, he didn't deserve to be a part of any of the Avengers shit! Even today, after five years Peter wasn't able to get over Ray. He had a brief relationship with Michelle at school but that ended up abruptly and Tony wasn't sure how to react to that. On one hand he was happy for his sister, on the other he hated seeing Peter so alone and quiet. He wished all this had never happened!

* * *

 **That's today's chapter for you all. I had people asking what happened to Tony anst also some requesting to have a chapter from Tony's point of view. So here is it! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know through your comments!**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


End file.
